Way too Wonderland
by September97
Summary: All Yuuri knows is that he was at a dogeball tournament with the skaters and next thing is he wakes up to find himself completely alone in a place called Wonderland. Odd? Yes it is. Join Yuuri as he meets companions along the way as they help him get back home, but when a prophecy foretell Yuuri will be the one to set the citizens free from an evil queen well things get interesting
1. Down the hall

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yuuri on Ice or the characters**

 **…**

7:15 a.m. (Yurri's Parents Inn: Yurri's room)

"Yuu~ri"

"Yuu~ri"

"Time to wake up," the voice sing songed.

"Mmmmm," Yurri stirred around in his bed, "sleepy …," he murmured.

"Come on you gotta get up!" a different, cheerful voice protested.

"Nnnngghh." For those who didn't know, Yuuri was definitely not a morning person. Heck, he could sleep through a fire alarm going off and not even stir around.

"Is the pig up yet?" asked another voice, who clearly by the tone of his voice was losing his patience.

"No, not yet. I say we give him a few more minutes of sleep. I mean look at how cute he looks sleeping!" squealed a voice. "Utterly adorable!"

'Viktor? Ugh, how can he be so cheerful this early?' thought Yurri in his sleepy state.

"Uh no! I did not get up at 6:00 in the morning just to find this fatty piggy still sleeping here in his bed not even ready, let alone awake! "Like it or not were waking him up!" the same exasperated voice declared.

"But per say, how exactly do we do that?" question a different voice.

'Phichit?' Yurri thought to himself, 'what's he doing here?'

"I have an idea. I'll be back," the voice who Yurri was presuming as Yurio said. A couple of seconds later Yurri in his still sleepy state heard what he presumed was water.

'Wait water?'

*Sploosh, sploosh, splash*

'Yup that's definitely water, but for- '

Yuuri couldn't finish his thought because next thing he hears are two panicked voices yelling out "Yurio no!"

*SPLASH!*

Yurri woke up with a start. And to a soaking bed no less. Coughing and hacking up water. 'What the-?' thought Yurri. He reached for his glasses, slowly examining his surroundings.

"Phichit? Yurio?" A sleepy head Yuuri said, "What are you guys doing here in Hatsetsu and in my room no less? And more importantly why was I woken up with water?" He got up from his now soaking bed eyeing Yurio who had a now empty bucket right next to his feet. A morning Yuuri was a cranky Yuuri and a Yuuri who was woken up from his sleep was an irritated Yurri.

"Ha! Piggy's just as old as you Viktor! Can't even remember why where here." Yurio scoffed ignoring the glare that Yurri was throwing him.

"I'm not old! Right Yuuri! I'm just as young as ever! My- my hair isn't thinning, right?! It's still thick and shiny just like you told me right, Yuuri?!" he asked his fiance worry full in his voice. "Right?!" he asked again when he was meet with silence.

"Viktor it's too early in the morning for this," Yuuri rubbed his eyes lazily. "Yawn… But someone please tell me why I was woken up and by a bucket of water no less."

"Well you obviously weren't going to wake up anytime soon, so Yurio here took drastic measures," smiled Phichit cheerfully. "And as of why where here it's for the dodgeball tournament!"

"Wait, what dodgeball tournament?" questioned a soaking wet Yuuri. Whose mind was slowly processing his friends being here in Hatsestsu.

"Pork cutlet bowl, are you really this slow in the morning!?" exclaimed Yurio who seemed to be reaching his boiling point. "Honestly you and Viktor have been planning this dodgeball tournament for weeks! And here you are the day of it sleeping around!"

'Wait, dodgeball….? Tournament….?

Planning for weeks…...? Me and Viktor…...?'

"Gasp! The dodgeball tournament is today!" Yuuri yelled his hands on his hands-on top of his head showing his panic.

"We already know that pork cutlet bowl," Yurio rolled his eyes. "Honestly who forgets what they have been planning for weeks?"

"I- I don't know!" Yuuri yelled pacing around in his room in his wet clothing, panic spreading across his face. He couldn't believe that he had practically forgot the tournament was starting today at 7:30 a.m. at the gym.

"Gasp! What time is it?" he asked worriedly. Already knowing that the answer would be something he wouldn't like to hear.

"It's currently 7:20," Phichit said looking at his phone, "which leaves you- hey!" yelled Phichit not being able to finish his sentence he was currently being shoved and push out of Yuuri's room along with Viktor and Yurio.

"Sorry guys but I need to change, so if you wouldn't mind getting out," he said shoving all three skaters out his room and into the empty hallway. "Thanks, I appreciate it!" he said and with that.

SLAM!

He closed the door. The three skaters stood there blinking in shock at the closed door in front of them. "Wow," said a star struck Viktor, breaking the silence in the empty hallway, "he sounded so demanding! Aaaaaahhh! My little piggy just gets cuter and cuter by the second!" He was clearly loving his pork cutlet bowl taking charge.

"Ugh it's too early for even you Viktor to get all mushy gushy and all that lovey dovey crap." Yurio was clearly not amused by Viktor's endless love for Yuuri.

Before Phichit could put his input on the Viktuuri couple, the door to Yuuri's bedroom open with a whoosh and out the nervous wreck Japanese man came running out. "Come on guys we can't keep the rest of the skaters waiting!" he yelled over his shoulder to the baffled skaters still standing near the door.

"You heard the man! Down the hall we go!" yelled Phichit who was already making a sprint down the hall.

 **…**

 **Yay! My first multi fic! How exciting, hopefully this turns out good and this in later chapters will be a fantasy fic (A.K.A. a wonderland fic), requested by Shiranai Atsune, who I hope you'll enjoy this story and everybody else of course!**


	2. I can help

'Almost their!' Yuuri sprinted and ran faster and faster leaving his three companions in his dust. Good thing for Yuuri is that Hatsetsus local gym was only fifteen minutes away from his family's Inn.

Bad thing for Yuuri is that THE GYM WAS FIFTEEN MINUTES AWAY FROM HIS FAMILY'S INN!

On any other day, he would have been fine with the fifteen-minute walk. Enjoying the warm sun hitting his face, the relaxing breeze passing through his hair, stopping and smelling the flowers, enjoying nature itself.

But today was not one of those days! Nope our dear Yuuri was currently running around like a maniac to get to his location on time. Today there was no stopping to smell any flower!

'Almost their just a few more steps!' Yuuri made a right turn down the sidewalk, he went sprinting making sure not to bump into any pedestrians along his chaotic rampage. Yuuri kept running up the gym steps until he came face to door to the entrance of the gym. SMACK! He stopped. Huffing and puffing trying to catch his breath. "Ha ha!" he laughed cheerfully. "I made it! And I didn't die!"

"That- that run may- uh- not ha- have- ugh killed you! B-but I surrree will... ugh, wheeze… What are you? Bionic pork cutlet bowl!?" questioned a tired and out of breath Yurio. Who was bending down hands on his knees trying to catch his breath.

"Where's Viktor and Phichit? They know where the gym is right?" asked Yuuri who was worrying for his fiance and best friend.

"Yeah, they know where the gym is" Yurio said lifting his hands from his knees, standing straight in front of Yuuri. Finally, having caught his breath. "Viktor being the old geezer he is didn't have enough stamina to keep running, so Phichit had to carry him for the rest of the trip. They said they'll meet us inside, we should go ahead and get situated with the other players." Yurio walked up the steps to the gym and open the door. Yuuri following swiftly behind him.

'Maybe I shouldn't have run off like that. They could have gotten lost or hurt, especially Viktor. Considering his age…. He doesn't have enough stamina as me,' Yuuri though guiltily to himself. As he and Yurio made their way to a secluded room where the other skaters would be at waiting to start the game.

The dodgeball tournament was a charity fund idea that both Yuuri and Viktor had come up with when they heard from their friend Yuuko that Ice Castle was falling in debt leading to unpaid bills and such. The two lovers not wanting to see Ice Castle go away and robbing opportunities from those hear in Hatsetsu who wanted to skate and those who may even consider a career in skating, could not bare the thought of having it go away. Especially not the place where Yuuri and Viktor's love grew and where their happiest memories took place; from the Hot Springs on Ice Skate Off, to the hours of practice the skaters did for Yuuri's short and free programs. So, the two lovers took action and decide to help the Ice Castle stay in business. But in order for it to work successfully they needed the help of all the skaters from last season to help (after all last season was filled with surprises, it was the most watched by all). The skaters had started with posting on Instagram, snapchat, twitter and other types of social media that the Ice Castle was in Hatsetsu was in danger of closing down. And from hours of planning and making posters and selling tickets to those hear in Hatsetsu and finding a perfect day when all the skaters where free. The dodgeball tournament was born.

It would also be broadcasted internationally by Hisashi Morooka and his camera crew, who were more than happy to help out the skaters keeping the Ice Castle in business. Especially Morooka who was still ecstatic that Yuuri did not quit skating and was able to make it to the podium.

Finally reaching the waiting room where the rest of the skaters where, the two Yuri's open the door and entered seeing all the skaters present (minus Phichit and Viktor of course) lounging on chairs either talking to each other or on their phones.

"Yuuri!" yelled someone.

Yuuri stopped walking and turn around to see a dirty blonde with a red streak in his hair running towards him with a worried expression with him.

"Yuuri, I was so worried that you weren't here! I thought something horrible had happen to you!" Poor Minami's brown eyes were getting watery.

"Calm down Minami, I'm here and Yurio too. Where both fine. Take a deep breath 'kay. Watch me. Breath in and out. In and out. In and out." Yuuri had closed his eyes and was taking deep breaths as was Minami, slowly calming down, "In and out," he muttered under his breath.

"Better?" Yuuri asked opening his eyes and looking down at the red streak boy who was a bundle of nerves before, but now seemed calm and collected.

Minami open his eyes looking at Yuuri giving him a nod of reassuresment. His calmness only lasted for a second though, in the blink of an eye his worried expression returned back. "But Yuuri where are Viktor and your friend Phichit!? There gonna be here right!?" Minami's panic expression returned quickly as it left.

'Huh, he reminds me of a younger me,' thought Yuuri nostalgically, who was trying to console Minami's nerves.

"Don't worry kid there gonna be here any minute. It's just that the old geezer couldn't keep up while running so Phichit had to carry him." Yurio explained coolly.

"Yuri aren't you younger than Minami and yet your calling him a kid?" Mila got up from the chair she was sitting in and walked to where Yurio, Yuuri, and Minami where standing.

"Shut it hag! No one invited you into this conversation!" Yurio yelled at Mila.

"Oh, come on now Yurio there's no need to get feisty … at least not yet anyway," Chris said rather seductively, who was also joining into the conversation.

"Oooohh! Are we gossiping here!?" J.J. asked also getting into the conversation.

"What J.J.!" exclaimed an annoyed Yurio. "What the fuck are you doing here douchebag!"

"Well his fanbase J. J's girls is pretty massive. It only made sense to have him here, after all he is a skater that competed last year," said Yuuri who was hiding behind Mila, Chris, and Minami creating a somewhat human made shield fort of some sort against the russian punk.

"Whatttt!" exclaimed Yurio, a vein in his forehead throbbing.

SWOOSH! BAM!

Everyone's attention in the room turn to the front doors of the waiting room to see who had just entered and what the commotion was about.

"I MADE IT!"

There standing in the door way was Phichit standing tall a blinding light showed behind him making him look like an angel, he had just kicked the door open with his right leg, looked like a soldier who had just been in battle; standing tall his face sweaty and red and out of breath with pain written all over his face but his eyes showed determination that he was not ready to give up yet. And there in his arms looking like an injured man was Viktor who was oblivious to Phichit's state of being.

Phichit's legs where shaking so much that Yuuri was afraid that Phichit would drop Viktor and collapse on the floor.

"Yuuri!" Viktor squealed in delight with his heart shape smile. His eyes glimmering looking at Yuuri and his arms raised towards Yuuri, like how a newborn baby raises his arms to be carried by his parents. 'This cannot be happening,' Yurri buried his head into his hands, 'Viktor you are always so extra you idiot.' Yuuri lifted his head from his hands, 'But your my idiot,' he smiled to himself a light blush creeping in. "Sorry where late everybody! We had some difficulties in our little sprint fest." Viktor smiled and waved cheerfully at everyone in the room not paying attention to Phichit's arms that were starting to shake.

"So how was your run coach Viktor?" Chris asked in delight enjoying the show in front of him.

Before Viktor could answer he was dropped on the floor on his butt with a loud thud. "Owwwww! My butt! Phichit what was that for!?' questioned Viktor who was rubbing his throbbing hiney.

"Viktor you're a good friend and all," Phichit paused to catch his breath, hands on his knees with sweat pouring down his cherry red face. "… but man, your heavy! It's a miracle that I was even able to carry you all the way over here without collapsing on the street and dropping you!"

"Well bigger is always better," Viktor crossed his arms and huffed. "Right Yuuri?" Viktor turned to his lover for support. His lover who was just gawking back at him thinking to himself, 'Viktor it's too early in the morning for this,' Yuuri rubbed his temples in frustration 'but man do I love him.'

"Yuuri are you ok?" asked Minami concerned full in his voice.

Yuuri sighed drooping his hands from his temples, "it's too early for these kind of shenanigans," Yuuri turned to look at Minami, "you'd think by now I would be use to stuff like this," he smiled sheepishly.

The doors to the waiting room open again revealing Yakov, Lilia and Minako followed by Yuuko and her triplets; Axel, Lutz, and Loop. Yakov and Lilia who would be coaches for the two teams and Minako who would be the scorekeeper.

"Yuuri! Viktor!" Yuuko came rushing towards the two lovers engulfing them in a bone crushing hug. "I'm so thankful you guys did this for the Ice Castle!" her hug was slowly crushing the couples' lungs. "Yu- uko … can't bre…breath…" Yuuri said gasping for air. "Huh?" Yuuko loosen her grip on the couple but not enough to let them breath or escape from her wonder women super strength. "What was that Yuuri?" she asked oblivious to her hug that was causing the skaters distress. "Ox- oxy-gen…" Viktor muttered his face a light shade of blue.

"Oh, my goodness!" Yuuko released the skating couple from her bear hug, both who were gasping for air and Viktor whose face was slowly returning to his porcelain skin. "Sorry guys didn't mean to hug the life out of you two," she smiled sheepishly, hands behind her back.

"I'm just so thankful that you guys are doing this for Ice Castle," Yuuko's eyes were getting watery, "is there any way at all that I can show you my gratitude for all the trouble you must have gone for this?"

"I think your hug said it all," Viktor puffed still gasping for air.

"What Viktor means," Yuuri turned to send a look at Viktor, "is, that were happy to help and it's no trouble at all," Yuuri turned to look at Yuuko smiling at him. "Hopefully with people watching and the tickets that we sold so far people will help Ice Castel get out of debt. I just can't think of Ice Castle closing down for good with all the memories you, me and Takeshi made there. The times we replicated Viktor's skating and the laughs we had here and there. That all took place in Ice Castle, Ice Castle is part of our childhood and losing it seems like losing a part of myself, you know? Erasing all the good times us three had there. And having Ice Castle gone doesn't seem fair for the future generation of skaters here in Hatsetsu," Yuuri looked over Yuuko's shoulder and saw Axel, Lutz, and Loop talking to Minami and Viktor, to which Yuuri could guess was about skating. He couldn't help but see the twinkle in the triplet's eyes.

'Same twinkle I had when Yuuko introduce me to Viktor's skating,' he thought to himself.

"Or for the triplets," Yuuri nodded to Yuuko's daughters. "I feel as though they might consider a career on the ice," he smiled seeing Viktor and Minami giving the triplets tips on how to maintain balance on the ice.

The next thing that happen was a blur, a brown blur that Yuuri's mind didn't process quickly, Yuuko had thrown herself on top of Yuuri, pulling him in a tight but not a bone crushing hug. Yuuri's shoulders were being soaked with Yuuko's tears. "Yuuko did I say something wrong?" he hesitated to ask. 'Great you just made her cry, so much for being a good friend.' Yuuri scolded himself silently.

"You are truly a saint Yuuri, you know that?" she said between her sobs. "Viktor is so lucky to have you," she murmured against his shoulder.

"I'm just glad that I could help," he whispered hugging her back, a smile tugging at his checks.


	3. Ill never tell them

"Alright everybody let's get this tournament started!" yelled an ecstatic Minako who couldn't wait to see skaters try to demolish each other on the dodgeball court.

Everyone in the room turn their attention to Minako who was standing next to Yakov and Lilia, on the right side of the trio was a 2-sided white board on wheels. The side facing the skaters was blank. 'It must be written on the other side' Yuuri thought to himself standing next to his fiancé.

"There will be two teams consisting of 8 members. One being the red team led by Yakov and a blue team led by Lilia." Minako explained. "The teams will go as follows." Minako flipped the board to the other side revealing the two teams for the tournament. The list went as follows:

 **Lilia**

( **Blue Team** )

Yuuri K.

Guang Hong Ji.

Yuri P.

Minami

Georgi

Sara

Seung Gil

J.J.

 **Yakov**

( **Red Team** )

Viktor

Leo

Oatabek

Emil

Mila

Michele

Phichit

Chris

"What I'm with that bastard J.J.!" shrieked Yurio, not amused that he would be on the same team as "the king".

"Well it must be your lucky day," J.J. pointed and winked at Yurio.

"You're gonna get it douche," muttered Yurio.

"Nooo! Me and my dear Sara on different teams! I cannot allow it! I will not accept it. I'm leaving!" declared Mickey standing up from his chair.

"Look on the bright side Mickey! At least you and me are on the same team!" Emil said to Mickey who didn't seem to see the bright side at all.

"Hey where not switching team members either you suck it up and accept it or you can exit the door," Minako stated bluntly pointing at the door.

"Mickey this tournament is for a good cause. And you wanting to leave and quit from this tournament will only hurt the Nishigoris and those hear in Hatsetsu who want to skate. So, I suggest you suck it up with you and me being in different teams or I won't talk to you again!" Sara said.

"Sara no! Not hearing the angelic voice of my sister ever again?! That's something I don't dare to imagine! I'll stick to this tournament for you and for Hatsetsu!" Mickey yelled with one fist in the air.

"Yay Mickey!" cheered Emil clapping for the Italian skater.

"Good," said Sara proud that her brother was staying for the dodgeball tournament.

"Me and Yuuri on different teams! No that has to be some kind of mistake!" shrieked Viktor he grabbed Minako by her shoulders and shook her crazy saying, "switch! I need to switch teams! I'm obviously on the wrong team Minako! I can't throw death balls to the other team knowing that my precious Yuuri is there! Your mad thinking I'll be hearing those fire balls at him!"

"Viktor stop shacking Minako. Honestly your shacking her so much I'm scared that her head might fall off!" Yuuri made his way to his overdramatic fiancé and nauseated sensei. 'Poor Minako,' thought Yuuri 'Viktor must have given hear a good shacking!' he looked at Mianko's health status, Minako was currently sitting in a chair her face a little green from the russina tornado that was Viktor. 'She looks as if she's ridden a fast-paced carousel non-stop!'

"Sorry Yuuri but I just don't like knowing that were on opposite teams. I mean what if one of the death balls I throw accidently hits your gorgeous angelic face!" Viktor pouted and blinked innocently at Yuuri.

…

"Aaah," Georgi gave a breathy sigh in the background watching Yuuri blush a deep shade of crimson and was currently fumbling with his words while talking to Viktor, who was giving a small pout and puppt dog eyes, "young love… what a beautiful sight." Georgi being a hopeless romantic himself love to watch young love blossom before him.

"Yes, it is," agreed Mila also being a sucker for couples madly in love with each other. Her main couple though being the Viktuuri couple. Even a blind man could see the love both skaters had for each other! Who couldn't take one look at them and not be infratude by the couples loving actions with one another?!

"Blah, this love dovey crap is going to make me gag, blah" Yurio stuck out his tongue not one for PDA. Ok Yurio being the exception on the Viktuuri couple considering he didn't like any couple showing their love publicly for all to see.

"Oh, Yuri you just haven't been in love yet. Cupid's love has still not struck you making you too young to understand the burning passion and longing one has for their true love, the rush and desire a person gets when they meet for the first time, a little light headed and their hearts beating fast. Wanting to be with each other but both too shy, until one confesses their feelings only then can the pair truly love and be love in return. How each will do whatever it takes and sacrifice everything they have, to make each other feel loved and protected," Georgi said passionately. Him being a man of romance and believer of love at first sight, tends to practically revolve on love.

"That…. was… beautiful!" Chris clapped with teary eyes.

"I second that!" Phichit said no longer exhausted from carrying Viktor.

"Yeah!" both Mila and Sara said in unison also clapping with Chris.

"Whatever," murmured Yurio walking away from the little love gang, 'burning passion my elbow! How can one fall madly in love with someone at first instance? Those who do are fools!'

"Yura," a stern voice said making Yurio turn around.

"Beka?" Yurio said softly wondering what his friend wanted to ask, "What is it?"

"It's too bad were on different teams, I guess they couldn't have two strong players on the same team," he scratched the back of his head his brown eyes casted down, staring at the marble flooring, a slight blush was creping in his cheeks. "Anyway, what I wanted to tell you was….,"

'Why is he hesitating? And not looking at me? Do I have something in my face!?' Yurio self-consciously put a hand to his flaming hot cheeck. "Davai…. For the tournament were about to do," he murmured still avoiding eye contact with Yurio, Yurio couldn't help but sense that, that was not what Oatabek wanted to say to him, he couldn't help but see that Otabek looked a little bit… disappointed?

'Why is my heart beating so fast? C-can he hear it?!' thought Yurio concerned on why his heart rate was suddenly beating fast when it was pounding steadily just a few moments ago.

"Yeah too bad… Davai to you too… Beka" Yurio could feel his face being engulfed by heat, 'Crap what's wrong with me?! I feel as if my heart is going to burst out from my chest from joy? Or fear I'm not certain.'

"I better go stretch. See you later Yura." Oatabek said walking off.

"Yeah…later," Yurio murmured under his breath. He turned around and came face to face with practically the whole love gang including Yuuri and Viktor who were all giving him a hopeless look.

"Is something wrong with your faces, creeps?" Yurio said cautiously stepping back from the group of skaters giving him weird looks.

"Aaah," Georgi gave another one of his breathy sighs, "maybe Yuri isn't young after all to understand the essence of love."

"Yes, I think he's gone from pure agape to absolute eros, your thoughts Viktor?" asked Chris loving the flabbergasted look that Yuio was giving him.

"Yuuri our son is growing up so fast! Look at him! He was practically a lonesome kitty but now it seems this kitty has stolen the heart of the hero of Kazakhstan! Simply romantic wouldn't you all agree?" Viktor asked to the love gang around him.

"Agreed," they all said.

Yurio could only stare helplessly at the people in front of him, his mouth hanging open, eyes watching the madness unfold in front of him. "Idiots," he murmured quietly to himself followed by some colorful curses in russian. He turn walking away from the love gang, 'as annoying and embarrassing as they are,' he turn to face the skaters laughing amongst themselves, 'their nice to be around with… not that I'll tell them that!' a small smile spreading over the young russinan's face.


	4. Dull blue eyes

"Hey skaters! Time to start! But we can't start without the proper colors!" Minako reached for a shopping bag sitting on top of a chair and pulled out different color jerseys, "Red team you get red mesh jerseys and blue team you get blue mesh jerseys." Minako handed out the jerseys feeling much more better now that the room had stopped spinning, no thanks to the Russian tornado that was Viktor.

"Come on guys let's do this for Ice Castle! Hands in!" yelled Phichit.

They all formed a circle with one hand in, "I… 2… 3…. Ice Castle!" The skaters yelled in unison.

They ran out of the reserved room and straight into the gym where the tournament would be taking place. The players open the doors and were greeted by cheers. 'This all feels so surreal…' thought Yuuri to himself not believing that all of them were able to pull this off, 'a lot of people showed up too.' From the citizens to Hatsetsu, to tourists, to Yurio's Angles and JJ's girls.

Yuuri felt strong arms wrap around the back of his waist, "You did this Yuuri," whispered Viktor in Yuuri's ear, proud at what Yuuri had accomplished with the turnout of people who came to help ice castle.

"Well we all did this together" Yuuri said a small blush crepping in his checks. He wasn't one to take all the credit it was a team effort that made this possible. "It couldn't have happened without you, me, the skaters, Mooroka and his crew, and everybody who showed up today to support Ice Castle."

"Mmmmm," hummed Viktor. His pork cutlet bowl was so modest at not taking the credit, absolutely adorable.

"Hey can everyone gather around really quickly?" yelled Yukko who was at the center of the gym waiting for each player to get close to her before she could begin to continue on. "Ok I just wanted to thank you all for everything that you guys are doing, even though you didn't have to, it absolutely means the word to me and my family how all of you are doing this not only for us, but for the kids here too."

"Believe us when we say that it's our pleasure mon cheri," Chris took Yuuko's hand and gave it a soft kiss, unfortunately as sweet as that gesture was, Yuuko's nose unfortunately started to gush out blood from the Swiss man's small gesture that melted her into a pool of putty and bloody fluid's unfortunately, before she could hit the floor Yurio caught her, his hands propping her head from the cold flooring, while Yukko was covering her nose with both of her hands.

"Ok I guess I'll be the one to say what's going to happen," Mooraka said given the scene he was witnessing it was obvious that Yukko was in no condition to announce what needed to be said, the skaters looked from Yukkos blood shed to face Moroaka who had a mic in his hand and was now facing the cameraman saying, "Hello everyone this is Mooraka reporting from Hatsetsu, Japan. I'm currently standing in Hatsetsu's Legacy Gym, if you have caught up with social media recently you have probably seen the trend that is spreading around which is the #SAVE-ICE-CASTLE where our skaters from last Grand Prix Final have come together and have planned a dodgeball tournament to save Hatsetsu's local skating rink from going out of buissnes, this is also the same rink where the Hot Springs on Ice took place, where if you remember our very own Yuuri Katsuki defeated Russia's very own Yuri Plisetsky in an epic showdown and where it was officially announced that Russia's five time gold medalist Viktor Nikiforov would be taking Yuuri Katsuki under his wing and helping him secure a place in the podium to which he successfully did, having overcome his last place upset and receiving a silver medal proving victorious in the end."

" Today is a day worth seeing and remembering, as you can see behind me the remarkable outcome of figure skating fans here in support for their favorite skaters, the citizens of Hatsetsu cherring on their very own silver medalist Yuuri Katsuki, and citizens from around the globe have come to see the epic battle of skaters battling it out not on the ice but on the hardwood floor of the Legacy Gym, and the support and admiration the people are giving to the skaters is just wonderful, I mean take a look at those banners they made in support for their skaters who are stepping away from the ice and have traded their skates for ordinary running shoes. Truly wonderful, I'll tell you. Now let me break down the tournament for those of you watching out there, who could not be able to attend this tournament between the skaters; there will consist of two teams a red team and a blue team, the red team will be led by Yakov Feltsman; who has announced that he will be coaching again for Russia's Viktor Nikiforov who will not only be competing this upcoming season but will be also be staying as coach for Yuuri Katsuki.

The red team players will consit of Russia's living legend Viktor Nikiforov, Leo de la Iglesia, Otabek Atlin, Emil Nekola, Mila Babicheva, Michele Crispino, Phichit Chulanot, and last but not least Christophe Giacometti. The blue team will be led by former prima ballerina of the Bolshoi Ballet Lilia Baranovskaya the players for the blue team will consist of Guang Hong Ji, Yuri Plisetsky, Kenjirou Minami, Georgi Popovich, Sara Crispino, Seung-Gil Lee, Jean-Jacques Leroy, and Japan's late bloomer and silver medalist Yuuri Katsuki! "

"Now that we establish who's on the team and who will be leading the two teams let's move on to how the game will be played in this tournament; there are a total of 8 players in the blue and red team, each team needs to be on the far end of each wall of the gym that's where the starting point is they are not allowed to be in the center of the gym. As you can see there are a total of 13 balls in a horizontal line at the center of the gym, the players of each team will race from either side of the wall to get to the center and grab a ball to hurl at the opposing team. The players will try to throw the balls at the other team to get them out if they are hit then they are automatically out and have to sit in the bleachers, another way the players can get the opposing player out is by using their balls to block the balls being thrown at them if a ball being hurled is thrown and makes contact with a ball that is being use to block then the player who threw the ball is automatically out." Mooraka turn from facing the cameras to facing the skaters yelling out, "Ok you guys got that?" he was received with thumbs up and nods from the players.

"Ok go shake hands with the opposing team everyone," Yakov said, like the team he was representing he was also wearing a red jersey and grey baggy shorts, the players gave an annoyed groan to which Yakov shut them up with his death glare to which the players scrambled to form two lines and start to walk and shake hands with the other team, he was a man of fellow sportsmanship and fair play.

"Good luck… Good luck…

May the best player win…. Good luck….

Viktor let go of my butt…" Yuuri said to his fiancé who was giving a Cheshire grin, unlike the rest of his red teammates who went for a simple and polite handshake, Viktor being a man of romance and extra-ness decided to go for a hug with his fiancé to which Yuuri couldn't refuse and had open his arms to let the Russian hug him in their warm embrace. What Yuuri thought would have been a quick hug turn out to be them standing in the center of the gym with Viktor's hands resting on Yuuri's butt, the skaters whistling and clapping, minus Yurio who was yelling at the couple, that they couldn't have waited to do this at home, and the fans watching on the bleachers went nuts; shaking their banners and chanting the couples ship name, "VIKTURRI! VIKTURRI! VIKTURRI!" over and over again, and if that wasn't enough Yuuri was pretty sure the cameraman was recording what was happening, 'Good God why those the man I love and care for needs to show me his endearment to me now!' Yuuri thought to himself as Viktor was rubbing Yuuri's butt whit his hand. Yuuri already use to Viktor's public display of affection for him, well he was already use to this kind of thing no longer a bumbling mess or embarrassed and would instead melt into the silver hair Russia's embrace whether that be a kiss or hug he was loving every minute of it. 'But now is not the time to be doing these kinds of shenanigans! Were about to start a tournament for crying out loud!' Yuuri was getting rather annoyed in his part, 'Way to keep it professional Viktor,' Yuuri shook his head as nice as this was… Viktor had to let go! "Viktor…," Yuuri whispered harshly into said man's ear so no one else could hear them, Viktor however kept on rubbing shooting circles on Yuuri's butt, forgetting about the world around him, just him, his Yuuri, and Yuuri's perky butt! "Viktor listen to me you have to stop, any more of this and I'm one hundred percent sure that some good innocent people will be losing a lot of blood today!" Yuuri whispered gratingly, looking to the people on the bleachers who were chanting, "VIKTURRI! VIKTURRI!" whose hands were on their noses trying to keep the blood coming out at bay.

"Viktor do you hear me!? Don't you dare igno-…" Yuuri's breath hitch, his crimson eyes went wide like a deer caught in headlights. "Vik-Viktor?" Yuuri barley manage the man's name out of his quivering lips. Viktor had given Yuuri's butt a hard squeeze interrupting Yuuri's rant in the process and shutting him up. "Don't hold back Yuuri," Viktor whispered in Yuuri's ear, this caught Yuuri of guard, "What? I- I don't underst-…"

"I mean, to not back down, don't hold back with me on the opposing team, lead them Yuuri, you are so much stronger than you think, "Viktor whispered, pulling Yuuri closer to him.

"Who said I was going to hold back to make it easier for you?" Yuuri raised his head from Viktor's chest looking up at the silver hair man, a smirk was tugging at the sides of Yuuri's lips. "I'm glad that you're not going to then," Viktor said looking down at Yuuri their eyes looking at each other not breaking eye contact Viktor said, "Have I mentioned how lucky I am to be in love with you?"

"Only countless of times," Yuuri replied. Viktor gave Yuuri's butt a quick pat before releasing him from their hug. "And may the best team win Mr. Katsuki," Viktor said shaking hands with Yuuri, "Believe me Mr. Nikiforov we intend to win," Yuuri said shaking hands with the russian, not leaving Viktor's ocean blue eyes.

"Alright, alright we get it you both love each other happy, happy joy, joy! Now let's get on with this tournament!" yelled Yurio from the left side of the far end wall of the gym. Yuuri ran to the far end of the left side where his team was while Viktor ran to the far end of the right side of the gym.

Mooroka turned back to face the camera, "Alright, on that note we'll gladly begin this tournament and may the best team win for Ice Castle!" Mooroka held his fist high in the air, showing his excitement for the tournament the skaters would partake in, each wanting to come out on top in the end.

"Okay places everyone," Lilia clapped her hands loudly wanting the skaters to move hurriedly and get into position quickly. 'I still find it odd to see her in something so casual and no less something so plain and not her usual intricate attire,' Yuuri thought to himself while running to his teams place on the far end of the left wall of the gym, he couldn't help but see how Lila seem so different in a plain blue jersey and grey baggy shorts, 'She seems somewhat relax… it may be due to the thought of her seeing us attack and try to demolish each other with dodgeballs each trying to come out on top,' Yuuri couldn't help but see a small joyful spark in her usual sharp lime-green eyes. 'To each their own… I guess where not the only ones having fun in this tournament.'

"Ok players when Yakov blows his whistle you will go and run towards the center of the gym to get a ball, Minako and I will be keeping score and watching you to make sure none of you ungrateful players cheat! We will not have cheaters here! Do you hear me!" Lilia raised her voice sternly her lime- green eyes sending chills down the players backs, obviously not going to repeat herself. "Yes, Madam Baranovskaya!" both teams replied quickly afraid of angering the former prima ballerina by keeping her waiting for their response.

"Good," she said and walked off to where Minako was sitting down in a table as the score keeper next to her was Yuuko sitting down her hand holding a tissue up her nose to keep the blood from pouring out.

Yavok came out to the center of the gym holding a whistle that was ready to be blown "Remember a fair fight don't try to kill each other, save that for next season, okay? When and only when I blow my whistle will you be able to get the balls in the center…

 _Fweeeeeeehhh!"_

As soon as the whistle was blown both teams made a mad dash towards the center of the gym each player trying to grab a ball to throw at their opponent.

"And the tournament is officially set in motion folks! Now it's a battle to see who will win! Will that be the blue team or red team will soon find out!" Mooraka spoke rapidly to the camera not wanting to miss a piece of action that was going on behind him.

J.J, Yurio, Seung-Gil, Sara, and Georgi grabbed balls for their team while each red team member held one ball in their hand ready to fire at their enemy. "Oh no were done for!" Guang Jong yelled hands above his head showing his panic of losing so early on in the tournament.

"It's not over till the fat piggy sings!" yelled Yurio who hurled his dodgeball straight towards Mila who lifted her left leg high in the air so it was right next to the left side of her face, "Come now Yura is that the best you can do?" she tilted her head and smiled still in her graceful position. "Show of!" he yelled not pleased that he did not get Mila out and was out of balls to throw at her.

"Don't you mean lady?" Guang Hong questioned slightly confused what the young Russian meant.

"I'm afraid that Yurio is talking about me Guang Hong," Yuuri said while trying to avoid getting hit by the death balls that were heading straight for his team, 'The red team certainly isn't going to let us win without a fight.' Yuuri thought to himself. "But Yurio's right it's not over yet!"

'Not until we win.'

Yuuri looked around the gym in search of a forgotten dodgeball that was thrown in their side of the gym, when he heard a voice yelling, "In coming!" Yuuri looked up to see a ball going straight towards Minami who was oblivious to what was going on let alone what was coming towards him!

In a quick haste of not losing a player so early in the game, Yuuri did a mad dash to get Minami out of the way of the dodgeball that was coming towards his loyal fan. "Minami!" Yuuri yelled, Minami looked up to see a panic Yuuri heading his way at rapid speed. "Yuu-," Minami didn't get to finish his sentence though, he felt a strong pair of hands hit his chest that made him lose his balance and fall straight towards the ground on his back with a small thud, Yuuri Katsuki, silver medalist had just pushed Kenjirou Minami, his number one fan to the ground (cue heartbreak tune). Before Minami could ask what, he did to deserve Yuuri pushing him, Minami propped himself on his elbows, lifted his head from the ground and saw Yuuri Katsuki holding a dodgeball in his hands. And if Minami remembered correctly that dodgeball was not in his hands when he pushed him which could only mean-

"Yuuri Katsuki has pushed out fellow teammate Kenjirou Minami from getting out of the game! And what a save that was folks! Yuuri Katsuki has just gotten his fiancé five- time gold medalist Viktor Nikiforov out of the game!" announced Mooroka who was astonish to what he had just witnessed. Yup he made the right choice in coming all the way to Japan to see the tournament with his own two eyes, things were certainly unpredictable with Yuuri Katsuki around!

The crowd went wild seeing that Yuuri had taken his fiancé out of the game. "YUURI! YUURI! YUURI!" the crowd chanted non-stop, their excitement rubbing of on Yuuko and Minako who were squeeling and whopping for the blue teams first point. Yakov blew his whistle, "Point for blue! Viktor your out! Straight towards the bleachers you go!" Yakov pointed at Viktor and then the seating behind him, telling him it was time to get out.

"Ok well before I go I just want to give my teammates a pep talk," Viktor motioned for his teammates to gather around him. 'Oh boy we all know how awesome Viktor is at giving pep talks,' Yuuri recalled the memory of him and Viktor standing in the parking lot when it was the Cup of China free skate and Viktor's form of motivation was to pretend to step down as Yuuri's coach which utterly led to Yuuri crying and Viktor freaking out. Needless to say, Yuuri's fiancé did not know his way around in the pep talk department.

"Ok all I wanted to tell you guys is…" Viktor took a pause looking at the faces in front of him, creating more suspense than there needed to be. "Come on Viktor don't leave us in the dark!" complained Phichit who was desperate and eager to know what the russian wanted to tell them, Leo nodded in agreement. "Come now Viktor don't make me have to wait for what it is you have to say," Chris gave a little pout, he wanted to know what Viktor had in store for them, who was he to make them wait. "The suspense is killing me!" cried Emil, "Tell us before I explode!" "Believe me you want to say whatever it is you need to say or Emil here will certainly go off the handles," Mickey replied pointing at Emil who was jumping in place, hands clasped together eager to know what Viktor wanted to tell them. "Just spit it out Vitya all this suspense is making me stress, the more you make me wait the more hair I'll lose and I'll end up like coach Yakov!" cried Mila patting her fiery red hair, with a worried expression.

"I heard that Mila! And that's suicide drills for you when we get back to Russia!" yelled Yakov. Mila crossed her arms and gave a loud huff in annoyance. "Well Viktor, are you going to spit it out or not?" asked Otabek with a raised eyebrow, it may not have looked like it but Otabek was intrigued in what Viktor wanted to tell them.

Viktor grabbed Otabek by his shirt and yelled "DON'T HIT HIS FACE!" this caught everyone of guard. Viktor was meet with silence and confused looks from his team mates, but no more confuse than Otabek who was being held by his shirt by the russian man and told not to hit someone in his face but who exactly, Otabek did not know. "Who don't I hit- "

"YUURI!" yelled Viktor releasing Otabek from his grasp. "Ok!? No one and I mean no one is allowed to hit Yuuri in his face. Ok? I'm sure he did nothing to you all, my sweet and pure Yuuri is too pure for this world! He those not deserve to be hit in the face with a dodgeball coming in at neck- break speed! So, do not hit his face it's to angelic and precious to have sticky, sweaty dodgeballs be thrown at. You can throw dodgeballs around his body area except the face and his crotch area-"

"VIKTOR!" yelled Yuuri who could not believe what Viktor had told his teammates! 'How many couples can say that their fiancé had to tell his friends not to hit his lovers' crotch area with dodgeballs! Not that many!' Yuuri thought to himself, huffing in annoyance.

"Believe us Viktor when we say that none of us here have ever wanted to be the one to throw something let alone a dodgeball at Yuuri's face. Please where competitive players, but where not monsters. We promise to not hit Yuuri's pretty little face with a single ball," exclaimed Phichit. "Or the crotch area!" added Chris a playful smirk in his face. Viktor was received with nods from the rest of the other players. "You guys are the best!" Viktor pulled them in a big group hug and quickly left the floor and sat down on the bleachers, a big smile on his face.

Yakov blew his whistle to let the players know that they could throw dodgeballs at each other. "Nice Yuuri, you got out a red player!" Sara said ducking from a dodgeball coming at her. "The less of them the better!" she hurled her ball at Leo who jumped to the side last minute to avoid getting hit.

"Thanks Sara, let's just try not to get hit and get all the red players out." Unbeknown to Yuuri as he was having a friendly conversation, a dodgeball was making its way towards him and Sara!

"Yuuri watch out!" Minami ran straight for Yuuri pushing him from getting hit, but having Minami get hit in the process. The dodgeball hit the left side of Minami's face.

"Point for the red team!" yelled Yakov.

"The teams are now tied it's still a race to see who can win!" yelled Mooraka into his mic.

"Minami! Are you alright?!" Yuuri asked kneeling down beside the boy cupping the boy's face, seeing the red bruise the ball left on the left side of his face. "Don't worry I've taken a lot of blows on the ice, comparing my falls to a hit in the face by a ball, well that's nothing, I'm fine honest!" Minami reassured the older man. "Minami why did you do something so irresponsible you could have gotten seriously hurt or worse you could have gotten a concussion! Imagine that all the hard work you did for the nextseason would have gone to a complete waste!" Sara scolded him, her arms crossed.

"Well I wasn't thinking about my well-being, all that mattered was that Yuuri was still in the game," Minami turn to where Yuuri was kneeling down next to him, "You pushed me out of the way when the dodgeball was coming towards me, I'm glad that I was the one who was able to get you out of the way. You're the one who started this tournament I felt that the team could do without me, you started this thing, so it only seems right to have you here for the finish and win this for the Nishigoris and all. But I understand if your disappointed in me, doing something so reckless and putting my well-being in danger…" Minami casted his eyes downward, upset to look at either the Japanese or Italian skater in the eye.

"Minami look at me," Yuuri said silently, Minami looked at the silver medalist's crimson eyes, "I'm not upset and I'm not disappointed, I'm just glad that your safe and your two small pointed teeth are still in tac," Yuuri said earning him a smile and light blush from Minami. "And your worth more than you realize." Yuuri made eye contact with Viktor who was leaning forwards in the bleachers to see what happened, Yuuri smiled now knowing exactly what to say. "A very good friend of mine once said 'your so much stronger than you think' which I completely agree with, Minami if your able to take a fall on the cold hard ice and get back up every single time more determine than the last, then I believe you when you say your fine. Your falls make you strong and I'm not the only one who was able to pull this off it took all of us. Were a team we stand together, we help each other out in good and bad times. Minami I'll admit that what you did was incredibly dangerous and stupid… but I'm glad that you were looking out for me. I'll win this for you Minami!"

"Squee!" Minami hugged Yuuri, his idol made a promise to him that he was going to win for him! He quickly got up from the floor and made his way to the bleachers where a certain Russian was.

The tournament continued with the players either dodging of trying to catch the dodgeballs. Flips, turns, and close calls were made, each player trying their best to stay in the game. The last players on the court for the red team were; Otabek, Emil, Mila, and Mickey. For the blue team, the last remaining players were Yuuri, Yuri, and J.J.

"We can still win this," Yuuri said to the remaining players on his team. "You just sit back and let the king handle this," J.J said.

"J.J we need to work as a team, were out number three to four. If we want to win then-"

"Blah, blah," Yurio interrupted, "It's everyman for himself!" he threw a ball straight at Emil to which Emil dodged and threw one straight at J.J who ducked at the last minute, the dodgeball barely grazing his head. "That ball practically came at high speed!" yelled J.J.

"Doing extreme sports off season helps a guy stay in shape!" Emil smiled cheerfully, giving small flexes in his arms and throwing another one of his high-speed death balls at J.J, only this time he didn't duck and got hit in his forehead by the ball!

"Finally, with a hit to the head, I think you might have knocked some sense to him Emil!" Yurio grin at the sight of J.J rubbing his aching forehead and Minako helping him from the floor leading him to the bleachers to take a seat with the rest of the players who got hit.

"Blue has a score of four, while red has a score of six," Minako said making the players aware of their standings so far in the game.

'I'm not gonna lose just yet," and with that Yuuri picked up a ball and threw it straight for Otabek hitting him in his shoulder.

"Beka!" Yurio yelled concerned for his friend. "Five for blue, Six for red!" Minako yelled.

"I'm fine Yura," he said no change in his voice or expression, he made his way to the bleachers were the rest of the players where clapping for him for staying long in the game.

"Sorry Yurio I had to take out their second strongest player out. Emil was just too fast for me."

"As long as we bear those bloody bastards. I'm fine."

Yuuri nodded his head, his eyes full of determination, 'For Minami!'

Both Yuri's threw their balls at the same time, to which the red players dodged and threw ball after ball at the blues. Yurio dodged and jumped avoid getting out of the game, while Yuuri stood in place bending his back all the way he could, while watching the balls pass him by, barley touching his face.

"Go Yuuri! Go Yurio!

Don't hit his face!

You guys got this!

That's pretty cool!" their teammates cheered for the both Yuri's.

Yuuri got up from his position only to have a dodgeball hit him straight in the face!

"PORK CUTLET BOWL!" Yurio yelled but it was already too late.

Suddenly everything became hazy and in slow motion for Yuuri.

He tried walking to the bleachers, but his legs felt all wobbly and squishy and felt all jelly-like. He kept hearing an annoying ticking sound in his ears.

Something was wrong. Very wrong!

Yuuri heard voices in the distance the voices sounded really, really far away, they sounded like an echo to his ears.

"Yuurrrriiiiii!" someone cried, 'Is that Yurio?' thought Yuuri in his dizzy state.

"Someone get a medic!" yelled another voice, 'Viktor is that you? Why can't I see you?'

"Oh no!" voices cried from far in the distance. "I think he's huuuuuurrrrrtttttt! Hellllllppppp!" the voices kept getting farther and farther from him, but the ticking in his ears kept on getting louder and louder!

Yuuri's head was spinning like crazy. And so was the room! Yuuri lost his balance and felt himself falling.

The last thing Yuuri was able to make out were two dull eyes staring straight at him, what looked like a smile appeared on their face.

Then everything went pitch black…

…

 ***Sips from tea* Don't you guys just adore cliffhangers! Yes, after the long wait… Yuuri is finally making his way to Wonderland. And you'll get to see that later on in the next chapter. But who's eyes was Yuuri looking into? *smirks evily* Don't worry you'll find out… eventually that is.**

 **Don't forget to review! Criticism is welcome, I want to improve as a writer. Until next chapter! Thank you for reading!**


End file.
